Heaven to Onaji Kurai Takai
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: The tale of how Brad got his laptop. Some sap, some funny. Written for my brother's birthday.


Heaven to Onaji Kurai Takai  
  
(As High as Heaven)  
  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: None, really. ^^  
  
PLOT: Ever wonder how Brad got his laptop? Probably not. But in case you have, this is the story.  
  
A/N: This fic dedicated to my brother Duo-kun, whose birthday it is tomorrow (June 12). ^_^ He likes Shwarz best, so I'm writing him a Shwarz fic. Pure PWP (Plot? What Plot?, not Porn w/o Plot ;P ). Please enjoy~!  
  
Song is: "EstE", the Brad single.  
  
NOTE: "Tojiru"= "close your eyes" (lit. "to close your eyes"), "Odoroki"= "surprise", "aa... nakama desu.."= "yes... friends..".  
  
HEAVEN to onaji kurai takai  
  
----------------------------------  
  
~"Nanimo motomeruna Sugu ni nozomu darou Subete te no hira de kieru Yokumo nanda tanoshimu ga ii.."~  
  
The middle-aged businessman looked up, hearing a voice. He blinked behind wire-frame glasses, his eyes adjusting to seeing someone and not more endless text. His colleague and sometimes-friend stood above him, his ever-present smirk on his face like always, green eyes more than a little mischievous.  
  
"Wanna get some lunch?" The German telepath asked. Crawford raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" Businessman that he was, Brad knew when something was up, and here, something was most definately up. He gave Schuldig his 'no-nonsense' look, which (sometimes) got the telepath to talk straight to him. Schuldig merely laughed.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." The psychic promised, his grin positively malicious. "C'mon!"  
  
Schuldig grabbed his arm and yanked him up out of his seat, and it was all Brad could do to keep from being dragged the entire way to their destination-- wherever that was.  
  
~"Dame rau koto naku Mizukara meijite EstE.."~  
  
Brad vaguely recognized this part of town from a business dinner several weeks ago, but he still had no idea what they were doing in the upscale, resturant-infested side of the city. After all, with the exception of Brad himself, they didn't get paid enough to go here...  
  
...Please tell me he doesn't want me to buy him dinner.... Brad pleaded silently to any gods that would listen and simultaneously keeping Schuldig from becoming roadkill. Gods, he's dangerous..  
  
As Brad, not really paying attention to their direction or surroundings, mused on how Schuldig shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets (as a danger to himself and others), said German had led him to the right place.  
  
"Hora, Crawford-kun," Schuldig grinned, and Brad did indeed look. They were in what had to be a very expensive resteraunt, complete with maitre'de (sp?) and tableclothes. The tug on his sleeve told him that it was time to move, so Brad allowed Schuldig to guide him to the back of the building, where there was a door. "Tojiru, Brad."  
  
Brad bristled a little at being called by his first name, but did as told, waiting with impatience as the door was dramatically-slowly opened.  
  
~"Nanimo hajirauna Sugu ni somaru darou Douse nijinmo nokorazu Kiete ikunda anadau ga ii.."~  
  
"Odoroki, Brad-san." The businessman felt something kind of heavy be put in his hands at the same time as he heard Nagi's thin-reed voice, and instinctively opened his eyes. A big dinner was set on a smallish table, and standing around that table was Farfarello, Schuldig, and, right in front of him, Nagi. When all he could do was gape, the telekinetic added, with a slight smile, "ne, Brad-san... you have to open it. It's from all of us."  
  
Brad looked down at the colorful package in his hands. He honestly hadn't thought that the others would remember... let alone get him something. With hesitant hands he tore off the garishly bright wrapping paper, letting it fall to the ground like cherry blossoms in a wind. Before long, something sleak and black was held in his hands. He looked up at the others.  
  
"A.. arigato gozaimasu.."  
  
~"Furueru se naka ni Tsuki ga michi kakeru EstE.."~  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Schuldig teased when Brad could only stutter out a soft 'thankyou'. His grin was still teasing, his eyes sparkling with some obscure joy.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would remember.." The American admitted at length, "that today was my birthday."  
  
"We remembered." The bleached-blonde lunatic, Farfarello, commented. "You knew we'd remember. You didn't think we'd care."  
  
Brad blinked, unused to the insight, and truth, that the psychopath was displaying. He looked down when a hand found its way to his arm.  
  
"Brad-san.. of course we remembered." Nagi said wisely, smiling. "After all, you're our friend."  
  
...friend?...  
  
...aa.... nakama desu...  
  
~"Dame rau koto naku Mizukara meijite EstE."~  
  
~owari desu~ 


End file.
